Today, spreadsheet applications treat arrays returned by formulas as a list of independent values (e.g., numbers, text, errors, and images) having no relationship to other values within the list. For example, spreadsheet applications today will only return a single value when a function resolves to an array unless the user specifies the size of the output. Even so, specification of an output may require complex methods such as by entering multiple keystrokes. Additionally, when multiple values are returned by a formula, there is no indication that those values are related. Furthermore, there is currently no mechanism to dependably reference the values as a whole, or in part, when the number of values returned changes. There is also no way for a formula in a cell to resolve to two or more values without some of those values occupying neighboring cells.